1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is that of detachable or disengageable bed frame constructions, more particularly in those of the type providing a very strong yet easily assembled and disassembled arrangement.
Typically, in the concentration of beds a horizonal frame is provided for supporting the box spring and mattress. The frame is generally comprised of lengthwise members and transverse members which are often angle members. The corners of such a frame are often coupled to corner posts. The improved joint of the invention is particularly adaptable for utilization is such a bed construction to provide means for detachable and/or demountable attaching or securing the lengthwise and transverse frame members to the corner posts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In typical prior art bed construction the bed, as a whole, often comprised a headboard, a footboard, a horizontal support frame for the box spring and mattress and connecting arrangements for providing interconnection therebetween and to the headboard and the footboard. Typically, the headboard and footboard comprise a pair of corner posts as part of the construction thereof and the bottoms of the four corner posts provided are the feet or support portions upon which the entire bed is supported on the floor. The horizontal support frame is spaced upwardly from the floor and may be formed of different types of members and, in most prior art arrangements, included angle bars having an upwardly directed flange. The box spring rested on the horizontal flanges and was retained between the upwardly directed flanges. The horizontal frame thus comprised both longitudinal or lengthwise frame members and transverse frame members.
It has been known to provide detachable or disengageable joints for interconnecting the frame members to allow more convenient storing, shipping and handling of the bed frame. In such prior art arrangements the upwardly directed flanges of the frame members resulted in excessive wear to the box spring due to the normal relative movement therebetween when in use. Additionally, a strong and durable coupling to the corner posts, which is particularly required in beds having very massive headboards and/or footboards, and in which the frame members may still be easily and conveniently joined together or disengaged as required, is desirable.